OC X Téa Gardner and Mia Valentine
by JackDroid1999
Summary: Look I'm not good at explaining things and it's late so its a romance between A OC and Mia Téa


One day on the a Arena duel was happening it was a young man Named Jackson vs a real Jerk and at this moment the stats are like this...  
Jackson:  
LP: 2000  
Monsters: Kimodo Dragon (Facedown)  
Hand: Blue eyes white dragon  
Spells/Traps: Tyrant wings, (2) Call of the Haunted and Evil Dice  
Graveyard: Two (Discarded) Blue eyes white dragons  
The Jerk:  
LP: 4000  
Monsters: Red-Eyes Zombie dragon and Zombie Master  
Hand: None  
Spell/Traps: None  
Graveyard: Plenty  
Jackson was gritting her teeth as this jerk was trying to intimidate him and yelled to him  
"Just give it up Kid! You'll never win at this point!"  
He yelled back  
"I'll never give up!  
The Jerk just smirked and said  
"Red-eyes zombie dragon Attack!"  
The Dragon attacked his facedown card and when it got destroyed Jackson declared  
"I activate Kimodo Dragon's effect!"  
The Jerk looked very worried and Jackson continued  
"When Komodo Dragon is destroyed I can summon on Dragon card of my hand and I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
As the Dragon was summoned it was very imposing and very strong. The Jerk was very scared and said  
"I-I-I end my t-t-turn!"  
Jackson drew and said  
"I activate my face down cards, Call of the Haunted! I with those I summon two Blue eyes white Dragon!"  
Now three blue eyes white Dragon are on the field and across the arena, there was Téa Gardner watching from her seat as she had a bit of a crush on him and was planning to meet and she watched she yelled  
"Goooo Jackson!"  
"I now use Polymerization and I fusion summon Three-Headed Blue eyes white Dragon!"  
The Jerk is now terrified and Jackson then declared  
"I now use Tyrant wings and equip it to My Dragon!"  
The wings of the Dragon grew by three times and started glowing.  
"Three-Headed Blue eyes white Dragon attack both of his Monsters!"  
The Dragon fired three beams of white lightning that both destroyed Zombie masters (LP -2700) and then Red-eyes zombie dragons (LP -2300) and the Jerks life point's wee dropped to zero.  
"The Winner is Jackson!"  
The crowd was cheering and Téa smiled as she walked out.  
****Time Skip!  
****Jackson was walking out of the Arena with Téa following him trying to catch up with him she was about to get to him before she was knocked out of the way in a flash by something as she got up she saw Mia Valentine talking to him. she was saying  
"Hello, Jackson! it's so great to meet you!"  
He tipped his hat, smirked and said  
"Well, the pleasure all's mine Ms.?"  
"Valentine, Mia Valentine."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
They shake hands.  
Mia said while blushing a lot  
"I was wondering Jackson if you would like to go on a date with me..."  
Téa realize she was stealing her man and stopped her  
"You better stop that!"  
"what?! Téa what are you doing here?!"  
"I was going to ask him out myself! and you can't just take my man You B*tch!"  
"Who are you calling a B*itch! You cant have him your only sixteen!"  
Téa shoved her which she shoved back and in a flash, it turned into a full-on Catfight with Hair pulling, B*itch slapping, and punching began and for most guys, this was a dream come true but for him, he just hates fighting. He stopped the fight and said  
"Stop it! Fighting won't do anything!"  
Mia asked him  
"Well, which one of us do you want?"  
He sighed and with a pause before said  
"It doesn't matter."  
Tea said worryingly  
"It's ok you can tell us."  
He sighed and said  
"I don't know. You see I first saw you both at duel city about some time ago and I kind of fell for the both of you when I laid my eyes on you when I dueled Yami Yugi. I love you both for your beauty, smarts, and great personality but I just can't choose. I'm sorry."  
Téa and Mia walked over A few feet away and talked about it for about for a few minutes before walking back over and Mia nervously said  
"Well, Jackson... if it's okay with you... We would like to... share you."  
Her and Téa Were blushing madly and Téa continued with  
"Y-Yeah we don't mind sharing you if... You're Ok with it."  
Jackson blushed as well and said  
"Y-Yeah I would be Ok with that."  
They both looked at each other and chuckled before seductively walking over and they moved his arms to wrap around their shoulders as they snuggled into him which made him blush madly. He said to them  
"Now something I had to admit is that Despite how cool I act while dueling I'm... I'm kind of a nervous around pretty girls... Especially you two."  
They both looked at each other, giggled and snuggled deeper into his sides as his blush grew deeper.  
"Its Ok Hun If anything your nice enough already and we already love you."  
"Yeah we do and You already are cute enough for us, even more, while you blush."  
His blush gets even deeper as they walk away to their first date.  
****Time Skip To The Date!  
****All three of them were at a restaurant eating Ramen with the girls telling Jackson all about them while he just sits there, blushing like a fool and staring at his Ramen. They noticed he wasn't responding and Mia asked  
"Hey, Hun is there anything wrong?"  
"Oh.. Uh nothing, its just I'm just nervous to tell you about myself."  
Téa asked  
"Why would you be nervous? Your such a cool guy."  
Jackson sighed and said  
"I...I just feel... Very nervous being around you two."  
They both smile, blush and giggle. They both move to his side of the counter and began making their moves. Téa hugged his arm and said with a big smile  
"Its Ok Jackson. there's no need to be nervous around us."  
Mia then got on his lap and held his face while looking into his eyes  
"Yeah, Hun there's nothing to be nervous about."  
Jackson blushed even harder and said  
"I don't want to be rude but your kind of making me nervous right now."  
They only hugged him tighter making him blush even more.  
****Time Skip to the Evening!  
****They were standing outside of Jackson's house and he said  
"Well, I had a great day today."  
"Us too."  
He smiled and was about to walk into his house until Mia stopped him  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"Don't you want to give us a kiss hun?"  
He blushes to a new Pink and said  
"B-b-b-but I n-n-n-never K-Kissed a G-G-Girl before."  
Mia walked over to her and said  
"We'll let's make that different."  
She puts her lips onto his and they began to kiss. The kiss was Amazing as it was long, smooth and soft; It was just perfect. Téa then puts her lips on his and again it was just perfect. They then told him  
"There your first kiss."  
He started stumbling into his house and Mia said to him  
"See ya tomorrow Cutie."  
Téa then added  
"Yeah see you tomorrow."  
When he closed his door, he sat down on his couch and said to himself  
"Man, I sure am Lucky."  
****The End.****


End file.
